Freedom is Not For All
by kai anbu
Summary: Mengagumi mesin dan menikmati kegiatan memodifikasi GUNDAM adalah satu bagian yang tidak semua orang di planet ini mengetahuinya, Lacus telanjur terperangkap dalam image seorang penyanyi bersuara emas- padahal ia menyimpan satu harapan pada GUNDAM rakitannya sendiri, Freedom. Adakah harapan itu tertangkap seseorang ..? for 7-Day oneshoot GSD Challege from Naw de Blume.


_All characters appear in Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them. / Story belongs to Kai Anbu. / Warning: AU, crack pairing, OOC, typo._ Malchio di sini matanya normal, nggak buta. Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan **7-Day one shoot GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume. **_I do not own the picture of this fic._

* * *

::

**Freedom is Not for All**

**(Malchio and Lacus journal in War)**

::

* * *

Lacus menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kokpit mesin GUNDAM Freedom miliknya. Ia sedang men-setting ulang semua parameter di dalam kursi kokpit Freedom, memastikan semuanya telah sesuai dan siap digunakan.

_Mesin itu memang telah siap digunakan._

_Tapi... untuk apa?_

_Dan lebih dari itu, siapa yang menggunakannya?_

Tangannya mengelus bagian setir pengendali dalam kokpit, seperti membelai binatang pelihataan kesayangan. Perlakukannya terhadap mesin itu memang sedikit berlebihan, ia sendiri mengakuinya dalam hati. Mengagumi mesin dan menikmati kegiatan memodifikasi GUNDAM adalah satu bagian yang tidak semua orang di planet ini mengetahuinya. Ia terlanjur terperangkap dalam image seorang penyanyi bersuara emas yang tampil menghibur banyak kalangan- para pejabat pemerintahan yang membutuhkan hiburan kelas tinggi, para remaja yang butuh idola, dan para tentara yang kelelahan dalam perang.

_Perang ... kapankah perang ini akan berakhir?_

Ketika ia memiliki sejumlah uang yang besar dari show, Lacus mengikuti keinginan hatinya untuk membeli sebuah prototipe GUNDAM termutakhir dari Morgancriete. Mereka sangat kaget dan tersanjung ketika sang diva menginginkan satu mesin yang hebat, sehingga diberikanlah mesin yang kata mereka terkuat, bernama Freedom. Lacus jatuh cinta kepada Freedom pada pandangan pertama, seperti gadis muda yang terpikat pada pangeran impiannya.

Sayapnya, warna birunya, tangan-kaki, dan senjatanya; semuanya seperti tersusun dengan sempurna dan dalam proporsi yang tepat. Ketika benda itu bergerak, ia sangat gagah, anggun, dan berbeda dari semua GUNDAM yang pernah dilihatnya. Kemudian, tinggallah Freedom di gudang bawah tanah rahasia miliknya, tempat di mana Lacus bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Lacus yang anggun dan cantik, menyukai engineering GUNDAM sejak kali pertama melihat mesin itu di masa kecilnya. GUNDAM adalah mesin yang sempurna: ia tampak kokoh sekaligus elegan, juga kuat dan anggun di saat yang sama.

Sang diva lalu memutusan untuk merealisasikan impiannya yang tersembunyi, menjadi seorang mekanik GUNDAM. Ia memulainya dengan belajar secara otodidak melalui buku-buku sejak sekolah dasar. Di usia empat belas tahun, ia membeli satu GUNDAM bekas dengan model paling sederhana, untuk dipreteli dan dimodifikasi sesukanya. Ia tidak pernah absen dalam pameran prototipe GUNDAM terbaru, mengagumi masing-masing model dan diam-diam menganalisa kelemahan dan kelemahan masing-masing mesin. Ia sering mencorat-coret kemungkinan-kemungkinan modifikasi tiap mesin, untuk menjadikannya lebih cepat, kuat dan gesit. Ia menikmati GUNDAM sebagai sebuah karya seni, sebagaimana ia menikmati musik dimana semua nada harus diletakan di tempat yang tepat. Freedom yang dibelinya setahun lalu, adalah sebuah masterpiece yang ia perlakukan dengan hati-hati.

Di balik sorot lampu gemerlap sebagai penyanyi tenar, ia telah benar-benar mencapai impiannya menjadi mekanik GUNDAM. Bukan hanya sebagai hobi, menjadi seorang mekanik adalah satu identitas alternatif yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu ada orang lain yang tahu kalau di waktu luangnya ia berjongkok, memanjat, sementara tangan berjari lentiknya memegang perkakas untuk memeriksa dan memperbaiki berbagai sparepart Freedom kesayangannya. Ia melakukannya sambil bernyayi, bahkan menciptakan beberapa bait lagu baru saat bersama-sama Freedom.

Tetapi, meskipun ia menyayangi Freedom, ia tak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk mengendarainya. Ia seorang mekanik, tapi ia bukan pilot. Untuk Freedom, pilotnya haruslah orang yang istimewa. Orang yang spesial. Ia merasa sedang menunggu kedatangan orang itu.

Beberapa hari ini perang semakin berkecamuk, pasukan ZAFT dan Earth Alliance saling berebut mendapatkan GUNDAM terkuat. Ada kemungkinan keberadaan Freedom versi modifikasinya juga akan tercium. Mereka, ZAFT atau Earth, pasti akan berusaha mendapatkannya, mungkin merebutnya dengan paksa dari tangannya atau bahkan mencurinya. Ia memiliki firasat akan segera berpisah dari Freedom.

Disaat itulah ia memimpikan seseorang yang ideal akan mengendarai Freedom untuk mendamaikan perang yang berkepanjangan ini.

_Aku harus memastikan kau digunakan dengan benar. Untuk keadilan dan perdamaian ... kuharap kau mendapatkan pilot yang benar-benar tepat, Freedom. Kalau memang ia benar-benar pantas, akan kuberikan kau, Freedom._

Lacus tertawa pelan, sambil ia sandarkan kepalanya di kursi kokpit, seperti menyandarkan kepala mesra ke bahu seorang kekasih. Ia merasakan sebuah ironi.

_Di masa perang seperti ini?_

_Masih adakah jiwa yang menginginkan perdamaian?_

Dalam perang, semuanya menjadi berbaur. Benar dan salah menyatu, tak bisa dibedakan lagi. Pasukan ZAFT dan Alliance saling membunuh dan GUNDAM diposisikan sebagai senjata perang.

GUNDAM seperti pedang bermata dua, dapat melindungi sekaligus membahayakan, tergantung siapa yang menggenggam kemudinya, dan tergantung dimana sang Pengemudi berpihak. Berdiri sebagai senjata mempertahankan kekuasaan, atau sebagai mesin yang membantu menjaga keadilan? Ah, benar dan salah terlalu rumit untuk dipahami, sebagaimana perang sealu membutuhkan GUNDAM sebagai salah satu pionnya.

Padahal, GUNDAM itu mesin yang paling indah. Paling anggun, paling kuat. Seharusnya GUNDAM juga diperlakukan dengan hormat sebagai mesin penjaga perdamaian. Lacus bisa merasakan satu bagian hatinya terasa sakit setiap melihat GUNDAM yang berperang dan mengalami kerusakan. Bukan hanya rasa takut dan simpati pada si pengendara GUNDAM yang terancam jiwanya; tapi juga merasa miris karena mesin indah itu digunakan dalam pertempuran yang brutal.

_Freedom, kau memang sebuah senjata,_ Lacus mengakui.

_Tetapi aku ingin kau menjadi penjaga perdamaian, bukan peperangan._

_Apakah hal itu mungkin ...?_

"Nona, apakah kau melamun?"

Lacus tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?"

Malchio berada di atas tangga, kepalanya menyembul mengintip ke dalam kokpit di mana Lacus sedang menikmati kesendiriannya.

"Oh, Malchio. Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum.

"Perlu bantuan, Nona? Apa perlu melakukan pengujian lapangan? Kalau ya, kubantu menyiapkan sasaran tembak."

Lacus menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, aku baru saja selesai. Semua setting-nya sudah beres.." Lacus mengelus langit-langit kokpit yang rendah.

Malchio tahu betapa sayangnya Lacus pada Freedom. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Lacus. Lacus Clyne, di matanya bukanlah seorang mekanik GUNDAM biasa. Ia hebat karena bisa mempelajari GUNDAM secara otodidak seperti mempelajari musik dan menyanyi. Padahal Lacus bukan seorang jenius; ia hanya mengagumi GUNDAM dan menghargainya sebagai sebuah mahakarya yang harus dipahami sampai ke detil-detilnya; paradigma itu yang membuatnya bisa menjadi seorang mekanik handal.

Freedom memang hanya disimpan di gudang bawah tanah rahasia, tetapi Malchio, sang Pastor yang veteran perang, sering membantu Lacus untuk melakukan pengujian lapangan. Malchio tertegun dan salut karena dalam semua pengujian itu, Freedom menunjukkan performa hebat. Seandainya ZAFT tahu bakat tersembunyi Lacus ini, mungkin ia akan direkrut menjadi mekanik.

Lacus adalah seorang mekanik yang berbeda, Malchio tak habis pikir bagaimana Lacus bisa tetap anggun sebagai seorang mekanik. Lacus berada di luar stereotip mekanik GUNDAM perempuan yang tomboi yang kotor karena setiap hari mengutak-atik mesin. Lacus justru sangat tertib, teratur dan rapi. Ia memang menyentuh GUNDAM dengan penampilan yang sama dengan para mekanik lain: seragam mekanik warna biru cerah, kacamata gelap untuk melindungi mata yang kalau tidak dipakai digantung di leher. Saat menangani GUNDAM, rambut merah mudanya teruncir rapi tinggi di kepala, sepasang sarung tangan khusus selalu digunakannya, juga handuk kecul untuk mengelap oli dan minyak selalu ada di saku belakangnya. Ia memanjat GUNDAM degan gesit dalam gerakan yang sepertinya diperhitungkan pada setiap langkah.

Ia menyentuh GUNDAM dalam cara yang berbeda: lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, hingga hanya tangannya dan seragamnya saja yang kotor. Saat membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membuka kenop atau sekrup, ia melakukannya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit penuh kesabaran, seperti membujuk mesin itu untuk melonggarkan bagian-bagiannya. Malchio jarang sekali dimintai bantuan meskipun pekerjaan menguak-atik GUNDAM cukup berat. Lacus selalu berusaha menaklukkan semua pekerjaan mekanik yang membutuhkan kekuatan dengan kesabaran dan kelembutannya.

"Aku merasa akan berpisah dengannya, Bapa. Aku takut ia tidak mendapatkan pilot yang tepat," Lacus akhirnya mengeluarkan kegelisahannya.

"Oh, begitu?" Malchio tersenyum arif.

"Apakah laki-laki atau perempuan? Apakah Coordinator atau Natural? Dan ... apakah Freedom akan diperlakukan dengan baik?"

"Nona Clyne, kalau kau bisa bertemu dengan pilot Freedom, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kalau ia perempuan, akan kujadikan saudara. Kalau ia laki-laki ... akan kujadikan pangeranku," Lacus tertawa renyah, tahu khayalan itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau sudah punya tunangan, Nona."

"Ah, iya...," mata Lacus menjadi sendu.

Malchio berdehem.

"Kau jangan khawatir tentang itu, Nona. Freedom akan memilih pilotnya sendiri. Karena di dalam Freedom juga ada dirimu."

"Wow, kau berfilosofi lagi Malchio. Tolong jelaskan padaku."

"Kau menyentuh Freedom dengan penuh kasih sayang setiap hari. Segenap perasaanmu kau curahkan saat memodifikasi mesin ini. Itulah yang kumaksudkan. Bagian dari dirimu telah menyatu dengan mesin ini. Sedikit banyak, performa Freedom akan mencerminkan kepribadianmu sebagai mekaniknya. Dan kalau orang yang mengendarainya tidak cocok dengan kepribadian itu, maka ia tidak cocok menjadi pilot Freedom." Malchio menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, pilot Freedom nantinya juga orang yang cocok dengan kepribadianku?"

Orang itu bisa menjadi kekasihku, Lacus membayangkan sebuah sosok. Tapi bukan tunangannya, Athrun. Justru sosok yang lain, yang ia belum mengenalnya tetapi terasa mengasyikkan membayangkannya.

"Yah ... begitulah menurutku," sahut Malchio. "Tapi kau sudah punya tunangan, Nona." Malchio sekali lagi mengingatkan Lacus yang mulai terbang ke awang-awang.

"Ah ... iya."

_Athrun... dia pria yang baik. Tetapi rasanya jodohku bukan dia._

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke atas," sahut Malchio. "Nona masih ingin disini?"

"Ya."

_Kau masih ingin bersama Freedom lama-lama. Ya, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang memisahkan kalian._ Malchio teringat berita pencurian prototipe GUNDAM beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Yang jelas, kudoakan Freedom mendapat pilot yang tepat, Nona. Freedom memang bukan untuk semua orang. Ia mesin yang istimewa._

-o0o-

Tiga jam kemudian, Malchio kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. Para pelayan mengeluh kalau Lacus tidak segera muncul ke atas, padahal ia harus bersap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta dan bernyanyi disana.

Malchio memanjat kokpit dan menemukan Lacus di sana; tertidur lelap di kokpit Freedom. Ia tampak cantik dengan mata tertutup yang menghadap ke samping, bersandar ke tempat duduk GUNDAM yang sedikit terlalu besar untuknya.

Pandangan Malchio melembut.

_Seandainya aku adalah pilot Freedom. Seandainya aku bisa mengendarainya untuk menunjukkan padamu kalau aku juga seorang yang menyukai keadilan dan perdamaian..._

...yang diam-diam sangat memperdulikanmu, Diva-ku.

Malchio menjulurkan kepalanya, mencium kening Lacus selembut mungkin, menjaganya jangan sampai ia terbangun.

_Tuhan, kabulkan semua harapannya..._

_Hamba-Mu ini hanya berani mencintai dengan diam-diam._

_Amien._

_FIN_

* * *

Apology:

Jangan tanya tentang timeline atau kecocokan ceritanya dengan alur GSD, aku hanya membayangkan seperti apa seorang Lacus ketika menjadi mekanik GUNDAM, dan seorang Malchio kalau ia lebih maskulin dan nggak buta. Fans GSD, maaf kalau mungkin ini OOC banget, dan canonnya juga nanggung banget.


End file.
